ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Feedback (WTB)
Ultimate Feedback is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Feedback. He is an evolved Conductoid from the Teslavorr nebula. He is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, specifically created by user WTB. Appearance Ultimate Feedback resembles his non-evolved counterpart, but with severe alterations, most notably being his more mechanical appearance, being a more muscular form, jagged gold-highlighted stripes on his backside and limbs, and the metallic-gold plug-like tips on his fingertips now expanded to become a pair of mechanical, conductive gloves that reach up to his lower-forearms. He now bares three head tendrils in total and a longer tail, both noticeably plated in metallic-gold armor and now baring plug tips at the ends that resemble pronged batteries. The bolts on his shoulders, forearms, and hips are larger and protrude outwards more, now with three bolts on each forearm and two bolts on each calf, along with his under-bite being slightly more pronounced, revealing sharp metallic-gold teeth that resemble crowns, while his eye bares a small slit pupil and his feet each feature three toes instead of one, tipped with short golden claws. The Ultimatrix symbol remains located on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Feedback's new ability mainly resembles his non-evolved form's control over electricity but is much more stronger, being manipulation over black lightning, also known as umbra-electrokinesis. Ultimate Feedback's new power allows him to generate electrical blasts with double the concussive force and having a few negative affects, ranging from generating powerful electrical explosions with his black lightning and temporarily nullifying the effects of any form of regeneration. Ultimate Feedback retains much of his past abilities, such as his absorption, redirection, and conversion of energy, his generation of electrical energy in the form of beams and balls, and flight via electrical propulsion, but on a much bigger and faster now due to his black lightning manipulation, now being able to absorb with his added head tendril and enlarged plugs. His electrokinetically-enhanced combat is, of course, now umbra-electrokinetically-enhanced, thanks to his conductive gauntlets, allowing him to launch strikes that temporarily paralyze one's nerves. Ultimate Feedback also retains a few other of his past abilities, such as his elastic antenna tendrils, radiolocation, and space survivability. The bolts on Ultimate Feedback's limbs can open upwards and generate slender wire-like tendrils that grant Ultimate Feedback a limited, low-tier form of technokinesis, or manipulation over technology, allowing him to essentially dig his way into the crucial internal parts of a machine and fry it with his black lightning, most likely permanently disabling it. Ultimate Feedback's strength, durability, dexterity, agility, jumping strength, reflexes, and speed, while running on electrical lines, have all been enhanced, along with now having a superhuman sense of vision, being able to essentially use a form of thermal vision that allows to detect the neural impulses within one's body and visualize radio waves. He additionally bares a resistance toward any form of magnetism, as while his bolts are slightly magnetic, the aura of electricity surrounding his body prevents him from being affected by outside forces of electromagnetism. Ultimate Feedback can effortlessly hold a contained Anihilaarg explosion without even flinching. (citation needed) Weaknesses Ultimate Feedback's umbra-electrokinesis is incredibly volatile and extremely dangerous, as Ultimate Feedback can pretty much accidentally vaporize someone if he's using his abilities careless. Because of this, Ultimate Feedback is best meant to use in situations where his user needs an extremely powerful and destructive powerhouse of an alien with no worries of property damage. Ultimate Feedback can no longer generate his original form of normal electrokinesis, now fully replaced by his umbra-electrokinesis and thus, any energy he absorbs will be "mutated" into black electricity. Similar to his non-evolved counterpart, Ultimate Feedback needs to continue absorbing energy from time-to-time to fight, as the black electrical energy contained within him will deplete with continued use. Stated above, Ultimate Feedback's neural-impulse-detecting thermal vision, unofficially deemed "neural vision" works in an extremely fashion of thermal vision, meaning Ultimate Feedback can not use his neural vision to detect beings who lack neural impulses, such as inorganic creatures. There's a limit, albeit a pretty-hard-to-reach one due to Ultimate Feedback's enhanced energy absorption, of how much energy Ultimate Feedback can absorb. History TBA Appearances Ultimate Feedback is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Ultimate Feedback's umbra-electrokinesis was inspired by both DC's Black Lightning and Marvel's Mister Negative, both characters who have the ability to control black lightning. *Although obviously electricity and not lightning, his umbra-electrokinetic attacks are referred to as "black lightning" and rarely "black electricity" instead. **This is because the creator, WTB believes black lightning rolls off the tongue better than black electricity. *Ultimate Feedback's pupil was inspired by the strange inclusion of it on Feedback from FusionFall Heroes, a design choice the creator, WTB wanted to make work in some another way or form. *Albedo regards Ultimate Feedback as one of the most powerful Ultimate aliens in the Ultimatrix and would most definitely utilize him if he had access. **Ben can't get enough of him, but can't really use him due to how destructive he is. *In a potential fight between Ultimate Feedback and Malware, the former would most definitely win without even breaking a sweat. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Conductoids Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens